Aamina
Aamina is, for all intents and purposes, the princess of the Auroran people, and sister to Kalin. Though a strong personality, she has become softer in the presence of the Hero of Brightwall, whom she married in the fall. Though seen to be a diplomatic matter of a union between the continents of Aurora and Albion, their love is honest and endearing. It is rumoured that Aamina is of a Heroic bloodline. Appearance Aamina has many national traits of the Aurorans; chocolate skin, dark hair and a slender, athletic build. But setting her apart are her piercing green eyes, an anomaly amongst the people of Aurora that was only last seen in her great-grandfather. Her body is slightly scarred, primarily around her lower back and right forearm after a battle with the Sand Furies, during an expedition into the Shifting Sands, and a deep wound that was inflicted to her right side during one of the Crawler's attacks. Her wares are similar to that of the Auroran people, however, it holds some unique differences to compliment her warrior's status. Aamina's top falls from around her neck, leaving her arms bare and unhindered by the fabric. It pools around her cleavage, whilst a second layer rest over her breasts. Her midriff is bare, allowing efficient movement. Her pants, however, are less so and resemble more of a skirt. There is a slit up the left side, baring her legs up until the waistline. The loose fabric that adorns the ensemble is fitted with bells that are customary to the Auroran people, and finally a leather strap is slung over her shoulder to accommodate her hefty warhammer. History Childhood Aamina was the second daughter of the Chief of Aurora. She grew up in a life of privilege, and with which came responsibility. Kalin was always there to relay the skills their father passed unto her. There was a lot of love within the family, and though truthfully she was not a princess, she often dreamed that she was. The Darkness A lot of innocents died when the Crawler first washed through the city, not only did Aamina and Kalin's father die protecting his people, but so did Aamina's airy dreams and juvenile imaginations. She grew up quickly that day, and for every year thereafter, grew hardened and disconnected. The only bond she shared was with her sister, and though she fought for her people, she no longer had the same love and affection their father always had in abundance for the Aurorans. Some years later, hope came in the form of the Albion King. Logan saw the horror that the Auroran's had to live with, the plight of the Crawler and its children. Aamina knew that the king had more understanding of the threat then he was letter on. After Kalin and a small group of warrior's, including Aamina's childhood friend Ghassan, saved the king, he vowed that if they helped him build an army, he would rid the lands of the Crawler's influence. But he never returned, and the darkness slew more innocents, ripped apart more families. A Second Chance Aamina was away on an expedition with Ghassan when the Hero of Brightwall battled the Crawler. She was told by her sister, Kalin, that he was a just man, far different from King Logan. Aamina, however, felt he was just as deceitful. How could two siblings be so opposite, regardless, Aamina heldfast her trust for the king. News travelled fast once the Crawler was finally slain. The Hero King returned to Aurora and rebuilt it from the wastes it had befallen. Aamina was taken by him the first moment they locked eyes, however, she was to proud to admit it. There was a lot of flirtation between the king, and Aamina during the following weeks, that blossomed into adamant courtship. Kalin was finally happy to see her sister smile, it was a sight most Aurorans had forgotten about. Thus, Aamina and King Richard were to be wed in the fall. A New Beginning, A New End It has been six years since the Purge, and now Aamina has a beautiful son with the king, a Hero by blood. But something new threatens the people of Albion, and by extension, Aamina's family. She is not about to let another corrupting influence tear her away from her family. Let the war begin. Personality During the years the Crawler slaughtered and invaded the city of Aurora, Aamina's personality has hardened, for her people and to make her late father proud. She is a strong woman, who is always fighting for one thing or another, be it for her people, for her heart, or for her family. She is resilient and will not back down. Some have said she comes across harsh, and dead of heart, but since her marriage with the Hero of Brightwall, many Aurorans have seen a noticeable change. Aamina is more understanding, warm, and people find it easier to come close to her. Though a family has made her softer, it has done nothing to melt her warrior's spirit. Weaponry Aurora's Shield - Wielded by the long-dead champion Saler the Righteous and his soldiers, this model of hammer has crushed untold legions of Aurora's enemies. Notes Aamina is an original character created for the storyline of Siege of Samarkand, and is not available for general reprint, usage and editing, without proper consent and agreed upon reasoning for terms of use. Please respect this copyright, Henry Winstone 07:07, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Siege of Samarkand